Mend My Broken Heart
by presleybue
Summary: With a wish, Kagome brings Sago's brother back to life & brings Kikyo back to life & back into Inuyasha's arms, & with the well closed for good, how will Kagome cope? Who will be there to mend her broken heart? I do no not own Inuyasha.


*Though I love the show Inuyasha, I do not own it. This is my first fanfiction story on here & hope you enjoy it*

_**Mend My Broken Heart**_

_ It has been two weeks since the slaying of Naraku & the wish that caused the well to close, forever stopping her from ever going back to her own time. Yes, this did make the kindhearted girl we all know sad & heartbroken, to see the smile on her friend, Sango's face when her brother, Kohaku was brought back to life, but the smile turned bittersweet with heartbreak as a very alive Kikyo threw herself at Inyasha who immediately wrapped the woman in a loving embrace, swing her around before claiming her mouth in a deep, loving kiss._

_ Kagome was happy that she could bring their loved ones back to them, but heartbroken to see Inuyash, whom she still loved very deeply with the once dead always thought she would be with him after it was all over, but as fate would have it, she was wrong & to add more pain, she can no longer go back to her own time. Never again see her beautiful, loving mother, who would always have a smile & a comforting hug whenever Kagome was feeling sad, never again see her nutty grandfather with his long, long tails of old, & never will she see her younger brother, Sota grow to a man or have him annoy her._

_ The sound of Sago's squeal, interrupted Kagome's musings & had her look over to where Miraku had swung Sago up into his arms, swinging around to the sound of her squeals as she gripped his neck tightly. "MIRAKO, PUT ME DOWN YOU IDIOT!"_

_ "But Sango," says Miraku as he sets Sango back on her feet, but refused to take his arms from around her. "Don't you see what this means, now that my cursed hand is no longer cursed? I no longer have to hide what I want Sango, & what I want is to marry you. Will you marry me, Sango?"_

_ At first, Sango said nothing, just stared deeply into his eyes while a smile slowly formed upon her lips as she saw the love for her plainly in his eyes, then & only then Sango say, "Yes, Miraku, I would love nothing better then to become your wife."_

_ "WOO HOO!" Shouted Miraku as he swung her up in his arms again, kissing her senseless as he did to a round of cheers from the village people._

_ After the two of them calmed down, Kagome went to her two friends & hugged them as she told them how very happy she was for them both, but amidst the cheers & the crowd forming around the couple, Kagome was able to sneak off to be by herself. She needed a good cry, away from prying eyes, especially Inuyasha, who these days always looked at her with a sad,guilty expression in his eyes & she could not stand that look. So she walked deeper into the forest & farther away from her friends, not knowing or sensing, lost as she was in her thoughts, that from a distance she was being followed by a very handsome demon, none other then Inuyasha's brother, Sesshoumaru, who had noticed the young miko leaving for the forest after dropping off Rin, the human girl he took as his own._

_ Since that day, Kagome managed to pull his father's sword out of the rock when neither he nor his brother could & her just a slight thing & human at that, well let just say this very thing interested Sesshoumaru. So Kagome became this puzzle that Sesshoumaru at to solve & while he would make excuses by saying he was there to steal his father's sword from Inuyasha, in actuality he was really there to study Kagome until slowly, he came to realize that he no longer saw her as a puzzle piece to be studied, but someone dear to him that he was slowly falling in love with, but knew that the girl loved his halfwit brother, so never admitted his true feelings. Though they did become friends after one his visits, when Kagome walked up to him & asked if he would join their group to help them defeat Naraku. Inside, he was more then happy to agree, but outside, with his mask of coldness, he agreed only to have more protection for his ward. He was rewarded with the brightest smile from Kagome._

_ As there friendship grew, so did the feelings Sesshoumaru had for the miko grow stronger, but he never told her for the fact she loved another. How she could love Inuyasha, he did not know. He did not understand how she could let him go off & be with the dead priestess, nor could he understand how Inuyasha could take the dead priestess over Kagome._

_ His thoughts were soon broken when he neared Kagome, who was curled around herself with her back against a large tree, her knees pulled up against her chest, with her face buried into he hands as she cried, her slight form shaking._

_ Sesshoumaru sighed silently as he saw this, angry at his brother for once again causing this beautiful woman pain. "Well no more will he cause you anymore pain, this Sesshoumaru will mend your broken heart & have you for his mate." Growled Sesshoumaru silently as he approached the weeping girl._

_ Out loud he said, "Why do you sit here & weep over that idiot brother of mine?" _

_ At the sound of his voice, Kagome lifted her & glared at him as she said, "What do you mean, how can I love Inuyasha? I love him that's why, but what would you know about love, when you hide behind that cold mask!"_

_ With a growl, Sesshoumaru bends down to yank Kagome up by her upper arms, bringing her a hairs breath from his own face as he growled, "I know that I've loved you since before I agreed to join your little group. I know that I would never treat you the way that idiot brother of mine has always treated you. I know that if you were mine I would spend every day making you realize how special & beautiful you are."_

He then did something that he's wanted to do since he realized that he loved this woman, he yanked her closer as he crushed her mouth with his, kissing her with a pent up desire that has been held back for far to long, making Kagome gasp in surprise before slowly kissing him back a growing passion. When he finally pulled back to let them both breath, Kagome was breathless, which made Sesshoumaru smirk in satisfaction.

Once Kagome got her breath back, she said, "Yes, Sesshoumaru, make me yours, I'm tired of feeling that I don't matter, that I'm not enough."

Giving her a tender kiss on the lips, Sesshoumaru said, "You will always matter to me, you will always be enough for me." He then kissed her tenderly, showing her with this kiss how much he loved & cherished her & it was quite some time before either of them were seen again, but once they were, Kagome was sporting a mating mark & a smile filled with love & devotion as she stared up at the tall inu-demon.


End file.
